Papa Clown
by Lyanora
Summary: Et que se passait-il si Baggy trouvait un bébé au milieu de l'océan? Deux options: s'en débarrasser en grande pompe sur l'île la plus proche, ou le garder et l'élever comme un pirate... (Fic légèrement mignonette sur les bord :P)
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Moi c'est Lyanora et je suis fière de vous présenter ma première fic sur One Piece. Je ne suis pas sure d'être très régulière au postage, et je suis loin de l'avoir terminée, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.^^

DISCLAIMER: L'histoire et ses personnages appartiennent au grand Oda-sama, à part cette fic et mon OC :)

ATTENTION: Fic toute mignonne et gentillette... :P

(Se passe sept ans avant l'Arc Baggy)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<p>

''Gni? Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

Il lui semblait avoir entendu des petits cris aigus, quelque part aux alentours.

Il tourna la tête de tout côtés, tentant de trouver d'où le bruit suspect pouvait venir. Finalement, il replongea dans sa lecture du journal apporté ce matin même. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas fraîches... Si seulement il avait pu y avoir un scoop croustillant, ça aurait illuminé sa journée! Voilà des jours qu'ils voguaient sur Grand Line sans l'ombre d'un bateau à piller... Et la prochaine île se trouvait au moins à trois semaine d'ici...

De nouveau les cris se firent entendre, plus proches, plus insistants.

''Eh! Vous avez entendu ca, capitaine!?''demanda Cabaji.

Baggy releva la tête de sa lecture et soupira:

''Oui, trouvez-moi ça et faites-le taire...''

L'équipage du Clown chercha et chercha en vain d'où venaient les petits cris. Soudain...

''Oh! Là, regardez!''s'exclama Morge en pointant du doigt vers la mer.

Là, dans un panier transporté par les flots, il y avait un bébé!

Après avoir ramené le panier sur le pont, il était à présent temps de montrer leur trouvaille à leur capitaine...

''Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ca?''

Baggy lorgna le panier d'un air sceptique.

''Ben, c'est un bébé, capitaine... Tenez regardez!''

Morge se saisit du paquet et le brandit sous le nez du clown. La secousse réveilla le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

''Ouiiiinn! Ouaaahhh! Oouuuaaaiiiinn!''

Baggy fit un bond en arrère et plaqua la main sur son coeur.

''Aaahhh! Ca crie en plus!? Otez-moi ca de là!, hurla-t-il.

-Ben, où est-ce-que vous voulez qu'on le mette?

-J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche tant que ca reste loin de moi!''

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les cris du nourrisson et l'humeur massacrante du capitaine qui n'avait qu'une envie: passer le panier par dessus-bord.

A tour de rôle, les pirates se relayèrent pour tenter de calmer le bébé, en vain.

''Il veux peut-être manger?, s'interrogea Morge. Il lui faut du lait chaud dans un biberon!

-T'es stupide, ou quoi? On a pas de biberon!, le rabroua Cabaji, en secouant le panier qui cria de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!, hurla Morge.

-Bah, ca se voit, non? Je le berce!

-Voila du lait!''dit un des pirates en apportant un verre remplit du breuvage blauc et crémeux.

Tenter de faire boire au verre un bébé de trois mois fut une entreprise périlleuse, mais le résultat paya.

''Ah! Ca y est, il se calme!''

En effet, les pleurs du nourrisson s'étaient taris...

''Ca fait du bien quand ca s'arrête...,soupira Cabaji. Alors, ca va mieux toi?''

Il sourit et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le porta à bout de bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs.

''Ahah! Regardez la tête qu'il tire, on dirait qu'il va...

-Beuuaaaahh!''

Le nourrisson renvoya sur la figure ahurie du pauvre Cabaji. N'y tenant plus, Morge éclata de rire.

''Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire, toi! Tu vas voir!''

La grosse voix de l'acrobate fit sursauter le bébé. Sous le regard impuissant des pirates, le menton du nourisson se mit à trembler...

''Noon... Je t'en prie!...''supplia Morge désespéré.

''Ouaaaah! Ouaaaiiiinnn! Ouinnn! Ouahhhh!

-Non mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici!? Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange pendant ma sieste!, hurla Baggy, qui venait d'arriver.

-Dé... Désolé capitaine, on as tout essayé, mais impossible de le calmer...

-Ouaaaahh! Ouiinnn!

-Ah, c'est encore ca...''

Le capitaine fixa le paquet gigotant dans les bras de son lieutenant et s'approcha.

Le bébé avait la figure toute rouge à force de s'époumoner. Mais quand son regard croisa celui de Baggy, les cris cessèrent instantanément... Les grand yeux bleus plein de larmes étaient à présent fixé sur le capitaine.

''Ben quoi qu'est-ce-que tu regarde, toi?''

Baggy approcha d'avantage son visage de celui du nourrisson et...

''Aaiiie!''

La petite main potelée du nourisson venait de s'agripper au nez rouge du capitaine. Un cri de joie s'échappa de sa gorge. On aurait dit le gazouillement d'un moineau.

''Mais il se fiche de moi, en plus!'', hurla Baggy.

Plus il tentait de libérer son nez de la petite main, plus l'étreinte semblait se reserrer! Le bébé riait aux éclats.

''Ben au moins, le point positif, c'est qu'il pleure plus!, glissa un des pirates.

-Raah! Tu ne perd rien pour attendre! Attend que je me libère et tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Baggy le Clown!''

"Qu'est-ce-qu'on va en faire capitaine?"chuchota Cabaji, alors que le nourisson venait juste de s'endormir.

-J'en sais rien... Et puis comment vous l'avez trouvé d'abord?

-Ben, le panier était dans l'eau... Alors on l'as repêché!, affirma Morge d'une voix forte.

-Chuut! Il dort triple andouille!

-Oui bah ça va hein!", siffla le pirate.

Perdu dans ses réflexion, Baggy ne prêta pas attention à ses deux lieutenants.

Mmh... Si ce bébé était dans un panier en pleine mer, il a sûrement été perdu, ou bien abandonné!...

"Les gars! On atteindra la prochaine île dans combien de temps?

-Environs deux semaines et demi, pourquoi?

-Quand on accostera, on donnera ce gosse à qui en voudra... En attendant, je vous charge de vous en occuper en grand pompe! Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un cri... Vous aurez affaire à moi, compris!?"

Puis reniflant l'air avec insistance:

"Mais c'est quoi cette odeur abominable?!

-Ouiiiinn! Ouaaahhh!

-Morge! Va le changer...

-C'est pas vraiii!, gémit le dresseur de fauve.

Il reteint sa respiration et enmena le bébé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint en courant.

"Capitaaiiine!

-Quoi encore!?

-On as un léger problème...

-Quoi comme problème? Je sais bien qu'on à pas de couche sous la main, mais une écharpe de Cabaji devrait suffir!

-Hein? Vous êtes pas sérieux là, capitaine!, hurla l'acrobate.

-Bah si!

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça... C'est... Le bébé.

-Quoi, le bébé?! Tu commence à me faire perdre patience avec ce gosse!

-Euh... Ben..."

Morge se tortilla sur place avant de lâcher:

"En fait c'est une fille...

-Et c'est seulement pour me dire CA que tu viens me déranger?! Non mais tu te fiche de moi, oui? Qu'est-ce-que ça change que ça soit une fille?!

-Euh... Rien. Rien du tout! Désolé de vous avoir importuné, capitaine Baggy..."

Morge s'en retourna dans la cale où il avait laissé le nourisson. Heureusement, il était toujours là! Le seul problème c'est qu'il criait. Et qu'il sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous as plu.:) Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien et que Grand Line n'est pas trop capricieuse en ce moment ;)! On se retrouve donc pour un deuxième chapitre, qui est assez court et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Merci a **Dy-tsuke**, **LovelyManga** et **Shiva Rajah** pour leur review! :)

Review anonyme:  
><strong>Shiva Rajah:<strong> Merci pour le soutien et ravie que ça te plaise! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2:<p>

Le hurlement déchira le lourd silence de la nuit.

''Ouaaaaiiiiiiinnnn! Ouiiiiiiinnnnn!

-Laissez, j'y vais...''grogna Cabaji.

Dans un baillement plaintif, l'acrobate sortit de son hamac. Il se rendit dans la pièce voisine d'ou venaient les pleurs. Voila plus d'une semaine que l'équipage du Clown avait accueilli un bébé à son bord.

''Chuuut! Ca va aller, okay?''murmura-t-il au nourrisson en pleurs.

Ils avaient aménagé un placard à balai et y avaient mis le panier et une table sur laquelle il changeait et nourrissaient le bébé.

Cabaji prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et le berça doucement comme lui avait appris Morge, puis il prit un verre de lait chaud. Après s'être rempli le ventre de tout ce bon lait, le bébé ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

L'acrobate le reposa dans le panier, le borda et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Plus les jours passaient, plus Baggy avait hâte de se débarrasser du nourrisson. Il passait la nuit à crier empêchant les pirates de dormir, et la journée, soit il dormait, soit il buvait.<p>

Pas très intéressant. En plus il ne pouvait même pas passer sa colère sur ses hommes, étant donné qu'ils devaient s'occuper du bébé. Enfin... Dans moins d'une semaine, tout cela serait fini! Il le laisseraient à un orphelinat sur la prochaine île, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre!

Le capitaine avachi sur un siège en plein milieu du pont soupira. Son regard perdu vers l'horizon glissa soudain vers Morge et Richie. Ce dernier faisait des roulades sur le flanc pour amuser le bébé dans les bras de son maître.

Lui aussi, il s'y met maintenant...

"Morge! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux?

-Ah capitaine! Ben, on occupe la petite... Regardez là comme elle est contente!"

Morge afficha un grand sourire benêt au nourisson qui se tortillait de joie en poussant des petits cris enjoués. Quelques pirates s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et riaient, amusés.

"Vous voulez la porter capitaine?

-Quoi!? Mais ça va pas!"protesta le clown alors que son lieutenant déposait le bébé dans ses bras.

"Oh, vous savez c'est pas si horrible qu'on le pense... Et puis, je crois qu'elle vous aime bien!"glissa Morge avec un clin d'oeil.

Baggy émit un grognement et regarda le nourrisson en grimaçant. La petite bouille aux joues roses le dévorait de ses grands yeux bleus et sa minuscule bouche se fendit en un sourire ravi. Le capitaine sentit ses joues se colorer tandis que le bébé gigotait dans ses bras en gazouillant.

Morge n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, au final. Baggy se surprit même à caresser d'une main la petite tête blonde. Avant de se rendre compte que son équipage entier avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

"Hum... Oui bon, ça va, vous pouvez le reprendre, maintenant!"

Il tendit le nourrisson à Morge qu secoua négativement la tête.

"J'ai une meilleure idée..."

Cinq minutes plus tard, Baggy se retrouva le bébé dans une main, un verre de lait dans l'autre. Il approcha le rebord du verre près de la bouche du nourrisson qui s'en empara avidement. Elle se mit à aspirer goulûment le contenu du verre.

_On dirait qu'elle le lappe... Comme un petit chat!_

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, le verre était vide.

"Bah dis-donc! T'as une sacré descente toi, alors!"

Le clown se mit ensuite à la bercer doucement. Non loin, Morge et Cabaji observaient la scène, amusés.

"Eh beh! Elle a réussi à attendrir le coeur de pierre de notre capitaine, on dirait!

-Ouai, il en est complêtement gaga!"

En effet, Baggy avait allongé la petite sur ses genoux et lui chatouillait le nez du bout des doigts. Le bébé battait des mains en se tortillant.

"Aaah! Ah! Aahaaa!"

Elle tira la langue en tentant d'attraper le nez de clown du capitaine.

"Ah! C'est ça que tu veux?"dit Baggy d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Sous le regard médusé de ses deux lieutenants, le clown autorisa la petite à tenir son nez. Il se prêta même au jeu, le détachant grâce au pouvoir de son fruit du démon et le fit voler autour d'elle. Après une demi-heure de jeu -elle avait réussi à attraper le nez du capitaine une bonne quinzaine de fois- le bébé s'endormit, toujours dans les bras de Baggy. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il se leva et sans un regard pour ses hommes, alla coucher la petite dans son lit de fortune.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce court chapitre vous as autant plu que le premier et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! A bientôt! :D<p> 


End file.
